


I Love You

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: They are so dense.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm new for this pairing.   
> So, I hope you'll like the story. Please drop some comments below.

The tall man rushes his feet, almost running to catch a promise with one of his close friends. He still has another schedule following after, still—a meeting with the friend is a must. He tightens his coat, it’s not like he can’t stand the weather, but almost 95% people in this country need to warm themselves for today. The coldness is crueller than yesterday. But today, he already made a promise. 

Minhyun curses himself. Pushing the door lightly, he runs inside. Dusting his coat from the sprinkle of snow, his eyes also work to seek a particular person. 

There, as always, that person will lay his eyes on one person, ignoring his friend’s arrival as he enjoys the view. 

“You better ask him to date, instead of ogling him from here,” Minhyun snaps. 

A chuckle. An annoying one. 

“No, thank you.” 

The tall man scoots closer to his friend. Minhyun puts off his mask, grabbing the cup from his friend’s front. He sips the drink. 

“Cafe latte?” 

His friend cocks a brow. “So easy to tell, it’s your boyfriend’s favourite.” 

Minhyun scowls. “Not yet.” 

Joshua snorts. “I expect soon, like really soon maybe?” Minhyun merely hums, not wanting to argue any longer because well, he doesn’t want. As simple as that. 

Then, the man draws his friend’s eyes to focus on the topic they are aiming for today’s meeting. Continuing on what they should be talking about, instead of talking about Joshua's crush. The conversation is getting serious but abruptly is interrupted by Minhyun’s phone. The man just smiles at his cell phone. Joshua glares and chuckles. 

“Who?” 

Minhyun put his phone back into his pocket. “Daniel.” 

“Finally got a date?” 

He shakes his head. “No, just decline his offer.” 

“As always.” Minhyun smiles at his plain response. He admits, actually. Declining anyone’s request is his habit, for some reasons, he isn't getting used to hanging out with anyone else, besides one person. 

 

✰

He smiles as he goes head to his office room and imagines someone waiting for him there, which is a relief. Because, yes, he has an appointment with someone. And that person should be in his office now.

“Jonghyun?” 

One name. He smiles when he gets the owner of the name is asleep on his couch. Minhyun immediately follows his instinct to find a blanket. And enveloping Jonghyun, without forgetting a kiss on his forehead, it is a habit of Minhyun whenever Jonghyun falls asleep in his territory. At least the man will not know what he has done. Jonghyun always sleeps soundly.

He is being like that, habitually, until the other man wakes up from his slumber. 

An hour passes.

Two hours pass.

Jonghyun blinks his eyes, looking around him and his blanket. He turns to the other side and finds Minhyun asleep on his desk. He clucks and steps closer to the man. He tries to wake Minhyun, though in his heart he does not want to disturb his sleep—even though the sleeping position is uncomfortable.

“Minhyun-ssi?” 

When the latter addresses him politely, Minhyun instantly gathers his soul and mind and wakes up. Staring into the man’s orb, he frowns. 

“Jju, stop being polite—we’ve known each other for 7 years and on.” 

Jonghyun grins. 

“Sorry then,” he mutters. Leaning against the edge of the table, he crosses his arm. 

They fall silent. In the silence, Minhyun's eyes find that the profile side of Jonghyun is very beautiful. He never gets tired of watching him all the time. For several times he often finds himself watching Jonghyun closely, without being bored, he admits that Jonghyun is perfect in his eyes. Although he knows some of the weaknesses of that man, he does not hesitate to say he also likes his flaws. For him, Jonghyun is his ideal type. In any case, his standard is Jonghyun alone, no one else. Since the first day, they’ve met.

“How’s the work?” 

Jonghyun’s question breaks away his moment of appreciating the art. Minhyun pulls his chair slightly and tugs the man into his lap. The smaller one shakes his head, disobeying his pull, however, Minhyun will make sure that he holds Jonghyun tight as the man sits on his lap. He will bend himself, rest his head against Jonghyun’s side, then close his eyes. 

“Still hard. Living as a freelancer is hard. Having one-man agency is hard. I wish you’ll be always with me, Jju— _I wish_ ,” he mumbles. Meanwhile, Jonghyun on the other side can do nothing, besides listening to his concern right now. 

“But I know you—you have to stay there and keep the brothers safe. So,” he looks up, seeking for Jonghyun’s attention, “can you go with me _again_ to the event?” 

Jonghyun’s brow furrows. 

“I thought you would come with Daniel…he told that he would ask you,” he retorts. 

Minhyun chuckles. There is no way Jonghyun able to learn the situation after many years, he consistently tags the man along to the event, declines everyone’s request with _oh I’ve got a date, sorry_ but in the end, it turns up everyone sees Jonghyun in Busan native festival. That man may be so dense for this matter. 

“No—why should I go with someone else when I can go with you?” 

Jonghyun glances at him, being unamused yet he seems confused. 

“It’s Busan, not Gangwon. You have to socialise with other friends.” 

Minhyun nuzzles his arm. “Aren’t you curious why I want to be with you?” 

“No, because I know—you like to ruin my schedule, Minhyun-ah.” 

The man blinks, once. Looking perplexed yet he can’t argue. In fact, he can not respond. In his mind, this is not the answer. Jonghyun's assumption is far different from what Minhyun really thinks all along.

During this time he knows, Jonghyun will always give spare in his uptight schedule for Minhyun and vice versa. Even at certain moments, he will ask if he needs time for them together, even just walking around using public transport at night, visiting the cat cafe in the morning, spending time at Minhyun's apartment by watching a movie while eating ramyeon. So he thought before, Jonghyun really would share a mutual feeling with him.

Or is this just a delusion all this time?

“How if I need you—like I want everyone to look at us together and assume us being romantic. Like a couple does.” His word stops Jonghyun’s pace. He turns back. 

He tilts his head to one side. “I guess you’re in the mood of joking, right now? But please Hwang Minhyun, don’t joke about that matter.” 

“I don’t.” He looks sincere. His eyes tell how serious he is. Jonghyun grins. 

“Director Hwang, please—I’m hungry, anyway.” Abruptly he changes the topic, but yeah Minhyun should hold up the issue for a while, as he hears grumbling from their stomach. He nods, grabbing his phone and ordering a delivery right away. 

 

✰

It is getting dark outside, but they are reluctant to leave from Minhyun's office. Not because of the streets outside in the crowded hours like now, but somehow - his feelings say to delay some time even though in the end he will also go along with Minhyun. Always. The man will always take him home if they are together except for certain moments Jonghyun asks to go back to Minhyun's apartment. And spends the night there. 

They are still staring at their phones. But one move from Minhyun ruins his concentration from the anime he watched.

“What is wrong?”

“You really do not want to know my reason to go with you, Jju?” 

Jonghyun does not answer. He just looks at Minhyun's eyes. His gaze is very confusing for Minhyun. This is different than usual. Even as the gap between them grows smaller, he does not realise it. When his lips meet Jonghyun, his eyes widens. He felt the softness of the kiss. Too many unspeakable feelings in the kiss, Minhyun seems to fly high. It is a platonic kiss. Full of sincerity that melts doubt, anxiety and all bad thoughts the man gives as if during this time Jonghyun does recognise his feelings. Also after all this time, the man has the same feelings with him. And Minhyun who is too dense to read it all.

The latter breaks the kiss. He stares into his favourite eyes. Minhyun’s eyes. Not leaving the usual smile, he curls his lips upwards. 

“Let’s go home, I have to feed Lucky— besides Minki and Aron is not at home right now,” he mutters, ruffling Minhyun’s bang, then grabbing his jacket. 

But…

Minhyun holds him back. “Don’t play with me,” his eyes are telling a bunch of shocks, “why you kiss me?” 

“Because your eyes begged for it.” 

“Don’t play dirty, Kim Jonghyun.” His tone is far from gentle, more likely gives shiver to anyone’s spine but Jonghyun doesn’t bug. He just stands there, smiling. 

“I kinda like your lips.” Jonghyun trails every curve of Minhyun’s face with his eyes, a hint of tease shimmers through his eyes and the other man does not bug. 

“Kim Jonghyun——don’t play like this,” he bridles himself. Tone gets tenser. His grip on the smaller man gets stronger as well. The latter shakes his head. 

“I don’t, you do.” 

Minhyun sighs, loosen up his grip on him and lets him prepare his stuff. 

“I don’t play a game. It’s ‘bout my heart, Jju-ya, you should know it well—” he chokes a tear, turning back and mumbles something incoherently. He grabs his jacket and walks first to the lift. After him, Jonghyun follows. 

“I’m in love with you,” suddenly he confesses. 

Minhyun steals a glance at Jonghyun. But then, the man remains silent. Indicating a sign for the other man to know what his vague answer, Minhyun falls into silence too. 

During the road to Jonghyun’s dorm is unusually awkward and quiet. Both of them are not used to this atmosphere, somehow they can’t start to speak. It is the first time they being like this since they never keep calm due to Minhyun’s talkativeness. Even after Minhyun drops him in front of the building of Jonghyun’s dorm. 

Both of them get off the car. But Jonghyun does not immediately enter the building, he falls silent standing beside Minhyun car. He waits for him to come to him and hug her as usual. But the unexpected plot is Minhyun fall into a silence on the other side. Not a word break out of his sweet mouth.

“Hwang Minhyun.” 

The latter just hums. 

Again, Jonghyun calls out his name and gains a look from the man. 

“Hurry to get in there, it’s very cold, Jju-ya.” His expression shows the opposite. He does not show any expression but Jonghyun seems to know what is going in his mind; the man does not want him to leave immediately. He wants Jonghyun to stay in his spot for a while. For a certain few minutes. 

“Minhyun-ah.” 

“Get in there, Jju.” 

Instead of walking to the building, his steps head to Minhyun’s direction. He looked at the man affectionately. Trying to describe her feelings through her eyes, he begs him to look back at him wordlessly. Fingers move on its own, lacing their finger together. 

“I’m in love with you too—Mr. Hwang Minhyun.” In a split second, his lips match Minhyun’s lips. Another kiss for one day. Albeit, the latter can’t get used to this condition, although his eyes find Jonghyun’s eyes closed. 

It’s an overwhelming situation for him. 

His mind is fixed on a plot, it's just an illusion. This is just a game. Jonghyun only pities him because this feeling is one-sided love and he is guilty of rejecting Minhyun's confession.

He wants to push Jonghyun and break that touch. But his body instead moves to embrace Jonghyun, embracing him in warmth. Faintly he hears the latter saying _I love you_ in the middle of their kiss. As he gathers his gut, the kiss is broken. 

“Don’t be sorry…you don’t have to love me the way I do, Jju—don’t pity me, I’m okay…” he pets Jonghyun’s head, “just get in there. It’s cold.” He strokes the arms of Jonghyun gently as if he strokes his son to the school on the first day. The other man stops his touch. 

“Minhyun-ah…” A little whine Jonghyun does on a chilly night. 

The tall man pulls a resigned smile. 

“I’m okay…we can still be a friend, I won’t force you—”

“Minhyun-ah…” 

“—just get inside, it’s too cold for you, I’ll watch your back like usual I do—”

“Hwang Minhyun…” 

“—although you won’t look back like always…” 

There is a pause between. Jonghyun shuts him by sealing their lips together, _again_. This time, his body obeys him, trying hard to break off their kiss. He wants to snap at Jonghyun and throw his tantrum, because the more kisses he gives, Minhyun falls harder than before. He falls hard for him. And it’ll be difficult for his position—because he knows Jonghyun won’t feel the same way he does. 

“I love you.” 

A simple whisper that blows him away. A simple whisper that he hears clear. A simple whisper that weakens his knees. 

“I love you, Hwang Minhyun. I really do.” After that, Minhyun finds Jonghyun burying his head in his chest. Bending himself and making himself look smaller than the actual one, the taller one can’t spat his words easily. In spite the burning emotion he bottles up, he embraces him. 

“I’m sorry…” he mumbles, “I don’t expect you to believe it. But I love you, a lot.” 

His heart sinks. Like being toyed around, Minhyun can’t believe his ear to hear those words—he is afraid if it’s just his imagination. 

“I love you, Hwang Minhyun.” He confesses desperately as if he truly conveys his longing heart to splutter. 

His grip tightens. He let out a forbearing sigh. 

“I love you, Kim Jonghyun.” 

He gives up. He surrenders to his confession. He does not want to see Jonghyun miserable like this. He does not want to see Jonghyun like this. Jonghyun is his weakness. The figure that gives him a smile and strength but also a figure that always weakens his heart. 

Whether it's lies or truths that he uttered, Minhyun embraces him. Though in the end if it's all his imagination, he's fine. 

Jonghyun looks up, staring into his eyes. He grins. “I love you,” he says. He guesses he should say it many times, because the man before him, he will never believe his ears. Jonghyun knows what's on Minhyun's mind. Therefore, slowly, he will constantly remind Minhyun that he loves him. He loves him very much. 

 

And the night ends with a confession. That night begins with a relationship that already has a certain point where they are. While this relationship will be difficult and very confusing, they will continue to walk together. Though there is a lot of uncertainty about Jonghyun's confession, Minhyun still keeps going on it. Because he can not be far from Jonghyun. Because he can not see Jonghyun going with other people, other than himself. Though in his thinking, Jonghyun does _not_ love him as sincerely as he is. He's okay. As long as he loves Jonghyun.

 


End file.
